


Ain't Got a Care, But Got Plenty of Eggs

by Krissielee



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had taught Eggsy how to act the morning after. Now he's trying to put those skills to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Got a Care, But Got Plenty of Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> As always, title by the beautiful [LunarNightshade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarNightshade).
> 
> Prompt from [Elletromil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil): Eggsy making breakfast for Harry the morning after the first night he spends over.

Eggsy couldn’t remember waking up so comfortable and safe before. The room was quiet and warm, and he smiled when he realised that the arms wrapped around him belonged to Harry.

It had taken a long time to get there; after Harry had come back from Kentucky he’d had a lot of therapy to undergo. Eggsy had been there through all of it. Finally, once the doctors had cleared him completely, Eggsy had summoned up his courage and kissed the man, just once, quick and dirty. That way, if Harry had been opposed to it, they could both pretend it was just joy that Harry was healthy and active again.

From there things had developed rapidly, and here, two months later, he’d finally stayed over, finally gotten into Harry’s bed. Eggsy was going to cherish those memories forever, just as he’d cherish the look on Harry’s face as he slept, soft and calm, the tight ball of scarring over his left eye doing nothing to detract from his looks.

Fucking hell, Eggsy was so gone on Harry.

Ever so carefully, Eggsy slipped out of bed, and Harry barely moved, just turning and hugging Eggsy’s still-warm pillow. Oh, it was hard not to climb right back into those arms, but Eggsy had plans. 

Months ago, Harry had taught him how to behave after a night together. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he tugged on a pair of Harry’s pyjama bottoms and headed down to the kitchen. He only hesitated a moment before slipping on Harry’s apron over his bare chest. 

Eggs, he thought, everyone liked eggs. And bacon. Toast with jam, of course, and tea—Harry’s with a little bit of sugar and milk, his own a bit sweeter.

Harry’s pantry was well-stocked, and Eggsy was glad for it: soon the kitchen was filled with the sounds and smells of a full breakfast overlaid with Eggsy’s voice singing some old show tune. It felt incredibly domestic, and he’d only had one night in Harry’s bed. If he was lucky, it wouldn’t be the last.

He was so busy cooking he didn’t notice he was no longer alone until Harry’s arms came around him and soft lips nibbled at his ear.

“Was gonna bring you breakfast in bed,” Eggsy breathed, leaning into the man’s embrace. “Get your arse back up there.”

“Let me help—we’ll share breakfast there, and continue what we started last night, shall we?”

Eggsy grinned. “Fix us some of your scones, and you’ve got a deal, babe,” he bargained, turning in Harry’s arms for a kiss.

The eggs were burnt by the time they parted, and the bacon was charred beyond recognition. Neither really minded too much.


End file.
